The New Moon is Rising
by MsWriteandread
Summary: A new family is moving to Beacon hills, they are very strange and the rumors is alredy in progress. What are they hiding and Why do they look like they have a dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A new Teen Wolf Story**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST MY O/C AND THIS PLOT! **

Anastasia was a new girl in Beacon hills. She moved there with here older brother Jack and sister Mia. They live with their grandma in an old house. She just turned 17 and is starting in the same class as Scott and the others. Being the new girl is hard and even harder if your family have a dark secret that can change the world.

* * *

First day in school after springbreak

"Hey have you seen the new girl?" Stiles said.

"Yeah she is in our math class" Isaac said.

"And she is gorgeous!" Stiles nearly screamed it out in the hallway.

"Dude no hard feelings but maybe she is out of your league" Scott said and stopped near his locker.

"No.. What?!.. Maybe" Stiles said and dashed his head against the locker next to Scott.

"Um excuse me but that's my locker" a sweet voice was heard behind the guys and there she stood. Anastasia had blood red hair flowing down her shoulders down to her stomach. Her lips were formed to perfection. She had emerald green eyes. She was tall with the help of the very long high heels.

"Ehh.. Umm.." Stiles said as if he was paralyzed.

"Hi im Isaac sorry for my friend" Isaac pushed away Stiles and was now flirting with the girl.

"Yeah but now you are in my way" she giggled.

"Sorry im going to move now" Isaac said. After the school ended the pack, allyson and lydia was on thier way home.

"Hey I never got your name!" Stiles screamed when he saw Ana walking to a car.

"Im Anastasia but call me Ana" She screamed and then a guy came out of the car and they started fighting. And when it started to get serious the pack came to break it up.

"Hey hey! Stop it" Scott said and grabbed Ana.

"She is not suppose to be talking to you" The tall guy said and grabbed Ana and pusched her into the car. And before Scott letted go he saw the tattoo on her wrist, a small skull that got scott to shudder.

* * *

**At Scott's house**

"Wow who was that guy?" Stiles asked and opened the fridge.

"I don't know, a boyfriend maybe?" Scott said.

"well no, she seems intrested in me" Isaac was cooky again.

"What? No" Stiles closed the fridge.

"But she is strange?" Scott looked at his phone [_17:06, no new message_]

"Yeah kind of" Isaac said.

"But maybe she is just a normal girl and not a supernatural thing like you two" Stiles looked at he two werewolves.

"I sure hope so, one thing we don't need right now is another wolf" Scott opened the soda.

"I have to go but see you tomorrow in school" Isaac opened the door and walked out.

**A/N: I got a bad review so I maked alot of changes and Im gonna republish it. But hope you like it better and if not read something else!**


	2. Chapter 2

**At Ana's house **

"Hey darling help me with this" Anas grandma handed a box when Ana walked up the driveway from the car.

"Sure thing" Ana took the box and it stood _Pamela, clothes*_

"Why does we keep moms clothes?" She asked her sister who was going down the stairs.

"Ask Jack not me" She said.

"Jack!" Ana screamed out to the guy in the car.

"What is it now sis" Jack walked into the house and faced his siter.

"Were should I but these boxes?" Ana showed her moms stuff.

"In the cellar I guess" Jack took the boxes on the floor.

"Hey a little help Nella!" He waved to the girl by the stairs. Nella and Jack went down to the basement. Ana went out to the veranda which has a view out over the street. The sun lighted up her while she sat down in the old rocking chair that could at any time break down. Everyone who walked by staring at her new house, a lightblue wooden house. Moving to this old town was a bit of a shock to Ana and the only place they could live now was here. She continued to look out over the terrace and into her grandmother's beautiful garden and her grandmother who watered some plants. Across the street was a thin guy who stepped out of a Jeep. Was it? Yes it was, it was Stiles went up to his house.

"Hey Stiles!" she shouted and waved to him. She ran across the street up to the guy.

"Hey, did you have fun today? First day of school like?" Stiles cleared his throat.

"Well yeah, until my brother picked me up at school" She said and giggled.

"oh your, your brother" Stiles said with a little relief in her voice.

"So, uh, you would like to see at the movies sometime?" Stiles added before Ana got the word.

"Yeah, just you and me?" Ana giggled.

"No, I mean I can ask others, Scott and Allison can go with us, and you will not get ridd of Isaac" Stiles panicked and just threw out words without realizing what he was saying.

"Oh um okay maybe, here's my number" Ana gave him a little note and walked away. Stiles went into the house and saw that his dad was sitting by the tv.

"So new friend?" He said calmly.

"Yes but I destroyed it, I am soo stupid!" Stiles just went up to his room and threw himself on the bed.

_[Sending message to Anastaisa: hey :) ]_

_Ana: Hello :)_

_Stiles: what's up?_

_Ana: just got home.. u?__  
_

_Stiles: texting you ;)_

_Ana: funnie you are then.. :)_

_Stiles: allways. _

_Ana: do you wanna have pizza tomorrow? :)_

_Stiles: Maybe Im going to meet Scott.._

_Ana: oh okay night then._

_[Sending message to Scott: have a problem need to talk]_

* * *

**At Scott's house**

"Dude what's the problem?" Scott asked while grabbing a pizza piece.

"Yeah i'm kind of stupid, and screwed it up with Ana" Stiles slammed his head against the table.

"What did you say or text?" Scott asked.

"Well she asked me for movie and pizza, but im an idiot and said that you and Allison could come too" Stiles said.

"You are an idiot! She friendzoned the girl you want to be with!" Scott screamed.

"now Isaac has like a freepass to her!" Stiles was deppressed. _  
_

"Maybe not, go on that date!" Scott said.

"She will just say no" Stiles screamed.

"Maybe not if you don't panic dude!" Scott took antoher pizza piece.

"Yeah thanks,can I sleep here?" Stiles looked at the watch on the wall.

"Sure good night dude" Scott ran up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**At school (lunchtime)**

The pack was in the lunch cue in the school cafeteria.

"Hey Ana!" Stiles screamed when he saw her going to a table. But Ana didn't react to him just sat down there.

"We should go over to here" Lydia said and looked at Allison and the girls walked up to her.

"So honey, how are you?" Lydia asked.

"oh are you talking to me?" Ana looked at they both.

"Yes, how are you?" Allison asked.

"Fine, just fine" Ana said and unlocked her phone for the seventh time the last minutes.

"What are you whating for?" Lydia said.

"A text from my sister, sorry i've got to go" Ana walked away.

"What is wrong with her?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know" Allison said. After school everyone meet up at Stiles house for study.

"What is iridium?" Lydia asked, but everyone was more fokused at the tv.

"Hello!" Lydia screamed.

"Sorry we just.." Stiles cutted of the centense when he saw Ana walk out of her house.

"What are you looking at?" Isaac asked and saw Ana as she started run away.

"Thats Ana!" Allison said.

"And thats her family" Stiles said as Nella and Jack came out and started run the same way.

"Should we follow?" Lydia asked.

"Sure but if isn't any strange we go away" Scott opened the door and everyone followed him out to the street. They followed Ana to the woods near the old Hale house.

"What are they doing here?" Scott wipsered. Before anyone had to anwser people started walk out the darkness.

"We finded you!" A girl voise screamed.

"I see but that don't mean that I will do anything about it" Ana said.

"You promised a home! A family! And you just left us in that big town!" A boy said.

"You had Michelle!" Ana said to her defense.

"She is dead! They ripped her head of her body!" the man screamed.

"And now that we find you! here with wolfes?" The girl talked again.

"This is not her fault! Michelle said she could take care of you!" Nella screamed.

"Oh stop it! She is our leader! She was born to it!" The man said.

"My mom was your leader not me!" Ana said.

"But you accepted it and when she died so was it your turnto lead us!" Every one screamed.

"Im so young" Ana lower her voise.

"But you can" The boy said.

"So what I can't lead you here? you can't feed here this town is to small" Ana said.

"But the town next door has a bloodbank" The girl had a grin on her face.

"What?" Stiles wispered loud.

"We will not be exposed becuse of blood trips" Jack said.

"you get it somehow" The girl said and started walk up to Ana.

"We have enough for us" Jack said.

"So then we stay" The girl punched away Ana. The pack acted fast and Scott hitted the girl away from Ana.

"Seriously? Wolfes?" The girl screamed and before they knew it Derek and Peter was there.

"Go!" Ana screamed.

"No let's see if they can take our real faces, and in a second, fangs appeared, and all eyes became different colors, mostly red but the girl and the young boy got purple. Anas siblings could not hold back the weight of all transforming that their eyes also got another color, dark red. Ana coludn't hold it any longer and turned, her skin color got paler and more beautiful in the moonlight, her eyes turned blood red as an alpha. Suddenly, everyone understood what the group was. Vampires. Every single one that stood against Scott and the rest of the teenagers were blood-sucking vampires.

"What tha hell!" Stiles screamed.

"No!" Ana screamed to the group so loud that even the werewolfes covered their ears. The vampires turned back and looked at their leader.

"What do you mean? they are the enemy!" The man said.

"No they are not! Not in this town" Ana said.

"Sure! And Michelles death is just a nice thing from the neighbors" The girl screamed.

"Michelles death is not their fault so back up Lia!" Nella said.

"Fine but we will stay! And keep our leader on the right path" Lia and the others ran fast away.

"Soo what tha hell!" Stiles freaked out.

"Calm down!" Jack said.

"So vampires?" Derek asked.

"Yeah" Ana wouldn't even look at her friends.

"Who is Michelle, how many are there?" Scott asked.

"Vampires are like wolfes, they live in packs but its called herd, we are from Orleans so we are like 10? Michelle is my aount who is dead, killed by werewolfes" Ana said.

"Sorry" Stiles said.

"We are nice, not as every tv vampires we don't need blood every second and we don't kill" Ana added.

"We can but we won't" Nella said and looked at the pack.

"Lets go" Jack started drag Ana away and then the family was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**At Ana's house next moring**

"Moring sunshine" Nella said to Ana at the breakfast table.

"Shut up bitch" Ana was pissed.

"Talk about mood swings" Jack walked into the room.

"Sorry im just hungry" Ana said and started looked in the fridge.

"Well we are out, I took the last one" Nella threw the bag in the trash.

"Damn! I have to go" Ana looked at her watch.

"Maybe you shouldn't go" Jack took her arm.

"yeah you are right" Ana almost fall on the floor of hunger.

"Nella help your sister" Their grandma said and looked at Ana. Nella walked up to her sister and helped upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**At school**

"Hey guys have you seen Ana?" Stiles asked.

"No i heard she called in sick today" Allison said.

"Oh well it give us time to talk about the herd of vampires" Scott said. They all sat down outside.

"So vampires? seriously?" Isaac said.

"Did you really think only werewolfes existed?" Stiles said.

"Yeah" Isaac said and looked at Stiles.

"But she said that they are good" Lydia said.

"And we can't take any risks" Scott said.

"We don't wan't anyone to get hurt, but I think Ana is more hurt then any of us" Allison said.

"I notised that she struggled with the others, she isnt like them" Stiles said.

"She is like an omega, alone" Scott realised. After school Allison and Lydia walked home to Ana to see if she was alright.

* * *

**At Ana's**

"Oh hello" Nella opened the door and looked at them.

"Is Ana home?" Allsion asked.

"Yeah come on in, she is upstaris" Nella said and pointed at the staris to the second floor. They walked inside the big house and looked at the decorating. It was old but also morden, old paintings hung on the wall, all nature paintings of beaches, woods and opend fields. They stopped near a door labeld "Ana" and knocked on the door.

"come in" A voise said. They walked in and found Ana in the bed looking pale and sick.

"How are you? you are looking like a living corpse honey" Lydia said.

"im fine, you don't happen to have a B- bloodbag?" Ana smiled.

"No sorry" Allison said.

"it's okay" Anas smile died.

"So that is why you look like this? you are hungry?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, my sister took the last bloodbag this morning and i haven't taking any blood last two weeks" Ana said.

"Is that bad?" Allsion asked.

"Well if you can drink every day to feel awsome its kind of critical, you call it a massive bloodlost" Ana said.

"What is it with vampires and blood, so anoying" Lydia smiled.

"Vampire blood is kind of super blood, if we give it to humans then it will cure diseases and problems in your body that are damage, broken or sometimes even help you from dying" Ana explained.

"without become a vampire?" Lydia asked.

"No! Vampires are born like humans, and sometimes you can be tranformed but all born vampires have a code, its like illegal for us to turn people because it's such a big risk that you will die" Ana said.

"You guys are more thoughtfull than werewolfes" Allison smiled.

"Yeah the only thing they think of is power! so sick of it, they ofen kill vampires becuse we are stronger, faster and alot smarter then them" Ana smiled again.

"Why is humans more inportant to you?" Lydia asked.

"You give us blood so we survive, and we ofen ask the bloodbanks for blood not steal, but it gets harder if you move ofter and they get panic and don't give anything" Ana said.

"Oh, so now you are out?" Allison said.

"Yeah, it sucks!" Ana laughed.

"You are so cool Ana" Lydia said.

"Thanks" Ana said.

"what if you bite us? what would happend?" Lydia added when she saw Ana get worse.

"Well you will get like a ruch, its better then sex some humans say, but its only the adrenaline and that's it, maybe some headache though" Ana said.

"Then knock yourself out" Lydia handed her wrist to the vampire and closed her eyes as Ana bite her and as Ana said it was a ruch, but it only lasted three minutes and then the lite headache kicked in.

"Wow can I get a aspirin" Lydia asked.

"Sure its in the bathroom, on the top shelf" Ana pointed at the bathroom door and Allison started search after it as Ana wiped some blood from her cheek.

"Thanks" Ana said and hugged Lydia.

"Your welcome honey" Lydia hugged back, and Allison came with the aspirin. Lydia took it and started feel better.

"See you in school tomorrow?" Allison asked.

"Sure" Ana waved as the girls walked out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day [8:15 am]**

"Hey Ana! Do you wanna ride to school?" Stiles screamed when he saw Ana walk out to her driveway.

"Thanks but I see you at school" The garagedoor opened and there stood a black 67 impala. Stiles ran over to her to look a the car.

"Ha! the guys in supernatural have the same car as you!" Stiles said.

"Well my brother bought this last year to me, after seeing the show" Ana laughed.

"So see you in school then" Stiles said a little bit disapoitned, then walked away to his own car.

"yeah totally" Ana got into her car and drove to school, picking up Lydia and Allison on the way.

"Hey gurl!" Lydia stepped into the car.

"So adorable shoes!" Ana said and looked at Lydias probably super expensive heels.

"Thanks" Lydia checked herself in the mirror. After parcking at the school Ana just looked around and looked worried.

"What? What is it?" Allison asked.

"That" Ana pointed at Lia and that other guy from last night.

"Who is he?" Lydia asked.

"Max, same age as us and twin to Lia" Ana didn't look happy about her old friends starting Beacon Hills high school.

"He is hot" Lydia said and everyone started stair at her.

"hope that they don't draw attantion" Ana opened the car door and started walk up to the school from the parkinglot. When a new girl, as beutiful as Ana, everyone stared at her. She stoppedbye her locker to get her bocks people still was stairing.

"They don't draw attention, you do" Lydia lauged.

"What why?" Ana said.

"You look like a supermodel! It's autom and you are weaing a short skrit and a white shirt with a black bra that are making your boobs gigantic"Lydia said and hugged Ana.

"oh my god, i look so stupid! But Im a vampire i can't feel cold or heat" Ana said.

"I will take you shopping over lunch but then we have to see Scott over some thing before that" Allison said.

"Okay so were is he?" ana was kind of in a stress.

"In the lockerroom its after practis" Allison said.

"Well then lets go!" Ana pulled the girls into guys locker room, and if Ana though people stared before, every single guy were looking at the vampire.

"shit" Ana looked down to the ground as she walked up to Scott and Stiles.

"Wow, hi Ana" Stiles were shirtless.

"Hi, Scott Allison need to talk to you" Ana pointed at the to blushing girls by the door.

"Hello hottie" Isaac hugged Ana from behind, also shirtless.

"Oh hi" Ana was blushing and Stiles angry.

"Hey you girl!" Coach screamed.

"Oh hey sorry I needed to talk to Scott" Ana blemed it all on him.

"You are a bit underdressed, go away before the guys break something!" Coach screameed and the girls walked away pretty fast.

"Lets go to the mall" Lydia drag Ana and Allison away.

* * *

**After lunch.**

Into the classroom a new Anabel walked in, black jeans that looked really tight, a red t-shirt, a milatary green leather jacket and black heels that any girl could die for.

"Hey Ana. What's up babe?" Ana heard the familiar voice behind her in History. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at her new clothes.

"Like what you see?" she asked and saw an unusual cocky smirk on his lips.

"yes" Isaac blushed and kept looking at her.

"Do you want to come over tonight, eat some pizza and watch a movie?" He added.

"Sure, but your parents?" Ana asked.

"they are kind of dead" Isaac said.

"Oh my god im so sorry" Ana said and took his hand and then the bell rang that the class was over.

"Its okay" isaac smiled and helped Ana with her books to her locker.

"hi guys whats up?" Stiles asked when he came with Scott to his locker.

"Im going home to Isaac, you?" Ana asked.

"Werewolves stuff" Stiles looked at Scott.

"I will go to Allison be right back" Ana walked away.

"So cristmas is coming up, its getting cold outside" Stiles said.

"Yeah how will you celabreat it?" Scott asked.

"I don't know.. you?" Isaac said.

"My dad is going away to a police con in Florida, maybe all of us can celabreat it at my house" Stiles said.

"Yeah that would be cool" Scott said.

"What would be cool?" Ana and the girls asked.

"Celabreat cristmas at my house" Stiles said.

"Okay like a gift exange?" Allison asked.

"Yes" Scott said.

"Okay awsome" Lydia said and then walked away with Allison again.

"Should we go?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, see ya guys" Isaac said.


	6. NOTISE!

**Hello E****veryone!**

**Check out my profile if you want to know when the new chapters and stories will be published, I have got ALOT of pm saying when are they going to come out.. so check it out and it will be changing dates after my ideas and how much time I have to write XO**


End file.
